Battles between a God and Mortals
by Jakei-sama
Summary: In Future Trunks' timeline, the prophecy of Beerus' challenger unfolds differently to what we all typically know. Here, read the two part story in how Beerus aims to find the 'Saiyan God' who's prophesied to be his adversary.
1. The prodigal hybrid

In an unwanted world where events don't take the interests of our most beloved characters, there still exists a divine being with very detailed auguries during his slumber, though the things that take place differ here in the true original timeline within the world of Dragon Ball.

_Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine! Dragon Ball itself has been created by Akira Toriyama. Rights holder goes to Shueisha._

* * *

On a world far away from the terror that was Planet Earth, peace had been an all around thing here. Well, most times whenever alarm bombs weren't exploding or whenever the great Lord himself wasn't throwing a temper tantrum.

**Kaboom!**

In what could be considered a literal tree house (with a palace built in the upper half of a tree), an explosion occurred inside the divine structured house. Even though it was a loud bang that made resting birds decamp in a hurry, the alarm didn't appear to wake up the targeted individual. Already knowing that he wouldn't be getting up, the attendant known as Whis, would have to assist in waking up his lord: Beerus, destroyers of worlds. Walking by oversized noen violet crystals on the walkway, Whis watched as a huge chunk of rock fell down the spiarling path that lasted for thousands of yards below.

Making his way through the huge dump of smoke, Beerus' attendant set his eyes upon the purple cat, who was surrounded by floating rocks and sand clocks protected by barriers. Generally speaking, sand clocks would last a normal hour, but Beerus had intentionally set it for 39 years, the very same amount of time Beerus used to garner his rest.

"Lord Beerus, it's time to wake up!"

It took the voice of Whis for Beerus' long cat ears to fidget, although an explosion and crash ten times the sound said voice didn't even make Beerus budge in his sleep. It was obvious that Beerus had been woken up from his sleep by the exploding alarm bombs but he was just too damn lazy to even get up. Hell, he was even drifting back to sleep.

Whis stood there and watched as the sand clocks all fell to zero. As soon as the entirety of the sand had went from top to bottom, they rang, kicking up more smoke and soot in the process. The second alarm bomb going off didn't move Beerus, though once a multitude of others began going off simultaneously, Beerus groaned out of pure aggravation.

Covering his eyes and mouth, Whis shouted. "I wouldn't want you to oversleep now!"

It was only a matter of time until Beerus himself fell victim to one of the alarm bombs. The big cup made of gold that was placed atop one of the many hovering rocks had came falling down with Beerus on it as the rock below it exploded as well.

**DUNGG!**

"Ow…"

The constant ringing resonating through his sensitive ears elicited Beerus to actually move by rolling over and falling on his side. Slightly opening his eyes, he spotted Whis walking toward him. "39 years isn't anything more than a short nap. I should have set the clock at least another 11 years." Just talking so much after immediately waking up, Beerus couldn't help but open wide and let out an obnoxious yawn.

"Then why not set it to fifty?" Whis asked him. Through the tens of thousands of years that Whis had been aside Beerus, it was very unusual for him to set his resting period to anything less than half a century. He wondered what the motive behind it could have been.

"There's something I meant to check up on." Slowly getting up on his feet, Beerus started to lick at the thin fur on his arms. In between licks, he spoke. "But for the life of me, I can't remember what it is I wanted to come back to."

"Ah." Not wanting to be too pushy, he changed topic. "Well, be sure to take your bath. I've prepared it for you not long ago and I know you'd rather it not get cold."

"Eh, nah." Beerus rubbed his eyes. "You know I have a distaste for baths. My tongue gets the job done just fine, y'know."

"You're covered in soot and dirt, Lord Beerus. Unless your tongue can reach every region of your body, I'd highly recommend that you do tend to the bath. After all, I doubt your tongue can bring out the potential mold in your ears."

Beerus, as stubborn as ever, remained on his feet, licking himself. "I'll be fine."

"Your stink is as potent as your prowess. Pee whew." Whis waved his hand near his nose. "I doubt those people from Planet Sweetz will serve you if you continue to stink up the entire room while they're preparing meals. It'd be quite a big disturbance for them and they wouldn't be able to prepare meals to the best of their ability."

Beerus sighed. Unless he actually did take his bath, Whis would just continue to send horrible jokes flying out of nowhere until he actually did wash himself properly, even though in Beerus' eyes, licking was the proper way for hygiene. He did not want to have to deal with this the entire day. "Fine," he acquiesced.

Subsequent to taking his bath, Beerus dressed himself in a white robe with a white headband that somehow managed to fit around his big head. Sitting at a dining table in a room with an aquarium of fish swimming behind him, he ate at the most delicious meals that derived from their current planet.

As he ate, Beerus wondered just how the universe and its ruler had been holding up all these years. "During my slumber, did Freeza go through with destroying Planet Vegeta after he asked for my blessing to do so?"

"Yes. He blew it up not long after you went to sleep," Whis confirmed.

"Good to hear." Beerus shoved a fork full of meat into his face before talking with his mouth full. "Those Saiyans were far more trouble than this universe needed. Hell, Freeza was as well. I suppose I can destroy him first thing once we depart from this world for a while."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Freeza himself has been dealt with a long time ago—him and his father.

Nearly choking on his food after hearing this shocking info come from Whis' mouth, Beerus' eyes were as wide as the poles asunder. "Say what!? Someone more powerful than Freeza?" Last time Beerus checked, Freeza was the strongest in the universe asides him and Whis. For someone to defeat Freeza was commendable. He couldn't help but wonder who. "Why what type of person could have actually defeated him?"

"Allow me to show you." Raising his hand as a gesture, Whis' mystical staff appeared out of thin air. With one click of the staff to the stone floor, a circulation of green light surrounded the room prior to the staff generating a hologram of the events of Freeza's defeat. The events of Son Goku's first transcendence as a Saiyan to him arriving back on Earth and taking care of Freeza and his father Cold were what Beerus had been witnessing. Both times, Son Goku powered up, with not only his hair changing, but the fierceness in his eyes and color of the pupils as well.

Throughout this, Beerus couldn't help but wonder just who this person was. Beating Freeza not once but twice showed Goku's true superiority over Freeza and that he was a person meant to be taken seriously by other mortals. To Beerus, Goku was still under him, but could he be something connected to the dreams he had been having? His appearance felt far too familiar. "Who is he?" Beerus asked.

"One of the last Saiyans," Whis replied. "He answered to both Son Goku and Kakarot. Unfortunately, he passed away some time ago, leaving behind his son, though he's able to stay on King Kai's world. One of the notable figures should be Vegeta's second son, Tarble, given that his first was killed a while ago as well."

Beerus had immediately blown off Vegeta and his heir, for they weren't established to have done anything even remotely as great as Son Goku. "For a Saiyan to defeat Freeza...that's something."

"During that time, the Saiyans managed to power up to a form in what they called Super Saiyan, something far different than their common transformation under the full moon. It could have been something to spread but the two ones who had it at the time perished, leaving only one Super Saiyan behind to my knowledge."

_Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan._

Beerus knew that it felt far too familiar with him. Fidgeting around in his chair and kicking his feet back, Beerus' mind wandered as the names of a Super Saiyan felt all too familiar to him. Whis observed that Beerus was familiar with the term _Super Saiyan, _but how was something unknown to him, so he just waited until his lord figured it out. By this point, Beerus felt it had to be something connected with not only his dreams, but from an omen that had been shared with him just 39 years ago. Giving it some hard thought, Beerus did manage to eventually come to the conclusion.

"GOD!" Beerus yelled with a bright lightbulb shining over his head. "It's a Super Saiyan God!" All wide eyed and happy as if he discovered a super top hidden secret, Beerus started to dance all over the place. "I had a dream about fighting one! That must be it, there's no other explanation!"

"Are you implying this to be a premonition, Lord Beerus?"

"YES!"

"Like the one you had about a famous galactic idol moving close to us?"

Beerus rolled his eyes. "No, this is definite—destined to be! I have to find this Saiyan God and fight him!"

"Are you sure this isn't just a dream?" Whis asked, still very unsure about this. "Your premonitions really don't have a reputation of coming to fruition."

Beerus just grinned. Sure, Whis was all talk, but he had somebody for him. "How about we refer to our beloved oracle?"

"Oh?"

If Beerus could back up his premonition with the oracle fish, then maybe Beerus' words had some genuine merit to them. Still, he was in a state of great doubt. Regardless of that, Whis was willing to entertain Beerus, so the two decided to go on about their day and make plans according to Beerus' premonition.

* * *

On Planet Earth, times of comfortability and peace were very rare. Almost every day there was someone getting killed or something getting torn down by the two monsters that had plagued the planet just over ten years ago. In order to have a good time, Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, Chi-Chi, and Gyumao all stored as much food as possible for the duration of months to have one big and giant feast. It wasn't often that they got together like this but today in particular called for a special occasion.

"So? How was it?" Chi-Chi asked, referring to the food that everyone had just finished eating up, like they were having their last meal. The woman, though only in her early forties at this point, looked ten years older due to the constant stress she endured ever since her husband passed away. Everything following her husband's death took an insane toll on her, even causing the woman to have an unexpected miscarriage. On top of that, to see Gohan's dreams of being a scholar go down the drain was also disheartening, but she was glad to have her son alive, despite him being a fighter (which could potentially get him killed one day).

Picking up the plates, Chi-Chi placed them all in the dishes of the kitchen sink. "I wish your parents were still alive to see you age up another year, Bulma," Chi-Chi said as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah." Bulma took a sip of some preserved wine she had. Looking at the half empty bottle, she slightly frowned, well aware that it was the last one her father had saved up before his untimely passing. She planned on using it all up this very day as a memory to him. "But who would want to see their daughter get old?" she asked to lighten up the mood. Comedy was commonly used at this time to hide the pain that laid dormant.

Everyone laughed—everyone besides Trunks.

"You're not that old, mom," Trunks reminded her. "You're still as beautiful as ever."

"Awww, thank you, Trunks," Bulma blushed. She knew that he was just trying to make her feel better but her son's pure intentions sure did uplift her for the moment. Oh, she didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have her son with her. He was the only thing left that truly kept her together.

Her 12 year old son smiled widely, taking pleasure in brightening her mother's mood. "No problem."

Getting up from his seat, Gohan made it apparent that he was just about ready to get home. Everyone had talked and rejoiced once the food was brought together and they even played home games while the meals were being cooked but once everything had been eaten up, Gohan figured it was best to not prolong their stay. He wanted to make it home before the evening time. "I hate to cut this short, guys, but we have to leave before the sun goes out."

"Oh, it's no problem," Bulma told him. "You know you're all welcome back here anytime."

"Yeah, I'll be back sometime this week to train with Trunks." Though only 12, Bulma was totally fine with her son being trained to be strong and protect herself. She was objective to Trunks fighting the cyborgs but she perfectly understood why Gohan was training him. Hell, he was already a Super Saiyan, but he still had a lack of experience, which was truly terrifying.

"Oh, it's been so good to see you!" Chi-Chi hugged Bulma tightly. Before their world came to shit, Bulma and Chi-Chi were never close with one another but the current situation in which they lived in had brought them closer together than ever.

"You, too, Chi-Chi."

"Will you become a Super Saiyan as you train me next time, Gohan?" Trunks asked. For the longest, he hoped that Gohan would transform so that he could train him as a Super Saiyan but the only time he did that was to demonstrate to Trunks what's needed to become a Super Saiyan so that he himself could finely remember how to channel that power whenever the time called for it.

"Ah…" Gohan scratched the back of his head. In his own mind, he only wanted to train Trunks as a Super Saiyan only when Trunks' Super Saiyan form managed to challenge his own base form. Until that, Gohan didn't see the need in pushing him so much under such power. "Maybe, kiddo. We'll see when the day comes, alright?"

"Alright!"

"Alright, y'all." Gohan walked toward the door, with his mother and grandfather just behind. "See ya soon!"

"See ya!" Bulma yelled back. "Be careful!"

* * *

Gohan sat in the backseat of their car as his grandfather took passenger side while his mother drove. After a full on meal like that, Gohan naturally felt tired with a desire for rest. In his free time, when he didn't train or sleep, he still read books and even wrote! Despite now being the world's protector and mentor to a young Trunks, deep down inside Gohan still chased knowledge. Whenever he came across a book, torn or not, he did his best to decipher. He had stacks of them at home. So even in a world of hell, he never stopped learning. In his heart he was a scholar, like he always aimed to be.

Eyes fluttering, the hybrid Saiyan was just on the verge of falling asleep.

**SKRRRTTT!**

Pushing the wheel to the side with her foot on the breaks, Chi-Chi had virtually panicked when she saw a mysterious and unmoving figure standing right in front of the vehicle in motion. Drifting off to the side, the car managed to come to a complete stop just centimeters from a broken down house. Luckily for them, they just avoided a horrible wreck.

Heart pumping at the thought of the killer cyborgs appearing before them, Gohan opened the backdoor of the car and hopped out with true haste, sliding through the ground on his feet. The young 21 year old looked around on the land, looking for one of them at the very least.

"I'm up here!"

Looking up, Son Gohan's eyes spotted a purple cat and an aneglic looking creature. Never before had he ever laid eyes on such people and he knew that they weren't from Earth. Asides that, he couldn't help but wonder just why he wasn't able to sense their ki. No living person asides the cyborgs were undetectable so he didn't understand it. Were they cyborgs as well?

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi called out.

"GO HOME!" he barked. "Now!"

Usually it would be the other way around with the mother ordering the son around but in moments like these, Chi-Chi didn't have to be told twice. She started up the car, backed up and took off on an alternate route. As they left, Beerus descended down onto Earth's land, looking over the planet, comparing what it looked like when he arrived there hundreds of years ago. "Must I say, this world is more of a mess than what I remember it to be!" He turned over to Whis. "You said this world was in bad shape but my, was that an understatement."

Whis just chuckled.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Gohan asked, on the defensive.

"Gohan, is it not?" Beerus asked him as he picked at his teeth. "My, you look just like Son Goku. Change the hair and you'd be the literal spitting image of him, from the facial features to the clothes even."

_Father?_

"What do you know about Son Goku?" Gohan asked. It had been ages since he last seen his father. Sure enough, he thought about him a lot but to have someone else mention him as if they knew him was just too unusual.

"Well, for one, I know that you're his son. And for two, I just got done having a _word_ with him on King Kai's world." Beerus then sighed. "Whis told me it'd be a waste of time even coming here to look for what I've been searching but I had to give it a shot." He started to walk up to Gohan, who had to restrain himself from budging out of anxiety.

Stopping to where there was a ten yard gap between them, Beerus decided it was time to inform Son Gohan on why he was here. "I've had a dream about the Super Saiyan God, which has been prophesied to challenge me thirty nine years ago. Today is the day and so far your father hasn't even proven himself to be worthy against me. I could have destroyed him but what's the point in destroying someone that's already dead?"

"You...fought...dad?"

"Eh, I wouldn't say fought. He only gave me a decent warm up."

Gohan was flabbergasted. His father had been dead for just over a decade, no doubt training as always. Knowing that his dad has been getting stronger at a much quicker pace than any other person on this planet, then how in the hell would he be able to give this guy what he wanted?

"My father is way ahead of me," Gohan told Beerus. "I can't fight you because I'd just be wasting your time. So please...leave." Unlike his father, Gohan didn't prefer to settle disputes with fighting. If such could be avoided, then he'd pick the civil approach every single time. But as he grew and grew, he learned that things just couldn't be this way all the time—nor did he expect it to be so easy with this newcomer.

Beerus smiled. "It's not that simple to get rid of me with words, especially given what I've been told about you. Your father informed me that you have a great power splurge whenever angered. If that's the case, then I need to see for myself." Sure enough, Beerus was cognizant that Gohan was weaker than Goku but perhaps it could be his anger to bring out the power of a Super Saiyan God? If it was anger to aid a Saiyan in becoming a Super Saiyan, then why not a God?

Gohan grinded his teeth.

_Why, dad?_

If Gohan was under any other circumstance, he'd accept Beerus' proposal and fight him but with the cyborgs still lurking around, he didn't want to bring any unwanted attention. "I can't fight you. I have enough to worry about here." Obtaining his cool, Gohan stood up straight and turned around. "Good-Bye." If Beerus was considerate, then he wouldn't force a person to fight him, even though Gohan didn't have that perception of Beerus. Regardless, he had to try.

_Hopefully he leaves._

"Take one more step and this planet goes bye bye," Beerus said. Upon hearing those words, Gohan came to an absolute stop. "I understand that you're unaware of who I am, so allow me to fill you in: I am Beerus, the destroyer of worlds—a divine entity. My duty is to destroy planets that provide no overall value to the universe of this world. I will have no qualms with blowing this planet up to bits if necessary. By the looks of it, this planet would be better off destroyed after all. However, if you stick around to fight me, I _MIGhT _reconsider sparing this pathetic excuse of a planet.

Gohan immediately turned around. "You wouldn't!" Already using his first two straws, Gohan hoped that his third and final straw would be succesfful: calling Beerus' bluff.

Beerus spread his fingers out—the palm of his hand facing the ground beneath him. "Wanna test that bet!?" A bright purple energy began to grow. "Keep in mind that my power is far ahead than anything beyond your little imagination so with even one drop of microscopic energy, this world will go poof."

Here he was charging ki and Gohan still wasn't able to sense anything from him at all! Could it be that he was so strong that his power was just on another field of existence? No, that couldn't make sense! He had to be some type of cyborg.

"Fine!" Gohan powered up to full strength. The once pitch black hair and pupils he once had changed color that instant. His hair stuck up as a bright golden color as his pupils took the appearance of a green color. The once innocent look in his eyes had turned to that of a fierce savage looking warrior. Not only that, but his tone of voice grew more harsh as well. "If this is what you wanted, then so be it."

"Hm." Beerus tapped his lip. "Come at me." After fighing Goku on King Kai's planet, Beerus wasn't even remotely impressed by the first stage of Super Saiyan. Could anger truly bring out so much power from Gohan?

Hopping off his back foot, Gohan sprung into action. His first attempt at a strike with a knife hand was sidestepped by Beerus, who was still tapping his lip. Gohan pounced off his left leg and tried to kick with his right, though Beerus blocked with his pinky finger.

"Where is that anger?" Pushing him away with the finger, Gohan was sent spinning at near uncontrollable speeds.

Just before his back came into contact with a rusted house behind him, Gohan flipped around and used his feet as leverage to shoot right back at Beerus.

Dodging and moving his head around as if Gohan wasn't even worth touching, Beerus just taunted him. "Kick it up a notch!" Bending backward, Beerus avoided Gohan's vertical kick. Instead of staying on the defensive, Beerus made his very first move—kicking Gohan directly in the stomach.

All Beerus did was give Gohan a _light_ tap but the young Saiyan warrior went crashing through countless buildings within the vicinity.

Hovering in the air, Beerus watched down with his hands behind his back. "Still not angry? Aren't you upset that the very guy who is capable of destroying this world is toying with you—you amateur!? GET ANGRY!" All Beerus wanted to do was bring out the anger inside of Gohan but trying to quickly force it and only failing resulted in Beerus himself getting upset.

Slowly, Gohan removed himself from the rubble that he had been kicked into. Just by how everything had been going thus far, Gohan already knew this guy was different. Giving it his all from the very beginning, nothing came out of it. But still, if he didn't fight, then everything would be history. Gohan couldn't have that. The organs inside his body kept moving and felt like they were going to explode. The horrible aching pain was too much to manage but he had no choice. He had to fight!

"RAHHH!"

An elbow targeted for the diaphragm was blocked and parried. Increasing distance in the air, Gohan had just missed with a swipe and received a light kick to the face.

_ZIP!_

Appearing directly behind Gohan just subsequent to him being sent flying yet again, the young warrior came to an absolute halt, feeling his back against Beerus'. He turned around to punch him, though to no avail. Beerus, now on top of Gohan's head, dug in his nose. "I knew you were weaker than your father naturally but I'm still waiting on that explosive power." He plucked the booger on the man's shoulder.

By the time Gohan raised his hands a mere centimeter to touch Beerus, the man had received a devastating blow to the gut, one that quaked the insides of his body. Grabbing him by the collar, Gohan had been pulled close to his face. Close up, he could see the frustration in Beerus' eyes. He could see that he truly longed for a challenge and his constant disappointment would only render Beerus all the more incentive to not only erase him, but everything he cared about.

"Are you really going to perform like this? If you really wanted me to destroy this world, you could have just said so, y'know."

_No, I can't. He's too strong! But...I can't give up either. The lives of so many people depend on it!_

Looking back, Gohan recalled when the cyborgs had first appeared and started causing mayhem. There was absolutely nothing he could do to stop them and so, he left the battlefield in hopes of finding the Dragon Balls to save the lives of those he cared about. The plan failed and this resulted in the deaths of Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Piccolo..and so many more! Gohan was too weak so he had to leave and let the big boys carry on. Now he was a big boy and he still couldn't do jack shit! It hurt him but even more...it angered him.

A revitalization of Gohan's fierce aura brightened the entirety of West City.** "NO MORE!"**

Looking on at this great act took even Whis by surprise. "Oh."

Gohan emitted a substantial amount of energy, far more than his normal limitations would permit. Failure here was not an option. And even if he was meant to fail, he'd do so by pushing himself and not wussing out.

A headbutt from Gohan had surprised Beerus. No, it didn't hurt but he could feel the true ferocity behind his attack and it was noted that his power had increased a lot more.

After rendering the purple cat an upward kick that sent Beerus flying, Gohan zoomed in on him and continued on striking with a flurry of combos. Beerus could feel the hardened punches, elbows, and kicks being put behind evey strike but so far, they weren't doing very much for him. As Gohan put one hundred and ten percent into each hit, he wasn't even aware that Beerus didn't feel nothing but a tickle. Putting an extreme amount of force into his kick to the chin and following up with a knee to the stomach and ended his combo by rendering Beerus a double axe handle, which was powerful enough to send the Hakaishin falling down at rapid rates.

"Kamehameha!"

In hopes of doing the most damage possible, Gohan let go his most powerful variation of the Kamehameha. As soon as Beerus was struck by it, the entire area was enclosed by a grandiose illumination of ki, expanding itself to even Whis' personal point of view, though he was unmoved by it.

Once the energy had died down, Gohan could be seen sweating bullets, looking like he got done running ten trillion consecutive marathon races. As he continuously huffed and puffed, his heart pumped harder than it did during this battle more than any other fight he ever endured. Nobody had ever pushed him this far before and Gohan could feel himself on the brink of touching something beyond, but that anger he used a lot in the past died down as he grew. That spark he felt left just as quickly as it came.

_Did I do it? Did I even do anything at all?_

Seeing Beerus standing up right on his feet as if nothing happened told Gohan everything he needed to know. With his eyes closed, he took a shuddering breath as chills went up his spine. All of that and Beerus could only sneeze? Seriously?

After wiping off some dust from his shoulder, Beerus looked over to his attendant "Say, Whis!" he called out.

"Yes?"

"I must say, this kid is undoubtedly one of the most powerful beings alive in this universe, perhaps top 3, if you want to discount deities. How much power would you say I've been using thus far?"

"Oh, well…" Whis started to rub his chin. Judging the last time Beerus had partook in an actual fight and comparing that incident to this, it left Whis in quite the black area. Regardless, he knew that it was very little but he couldn't exactly pinpoint just how much power Beerus had been using. "If I had to truly guess, I'd say that you've been using a millionth of your full power...at the **VERY** most. I'd argue ten times less than that but that seems about right, wouldn't you say?"

"What!?" Gohan shouted.

"Nah, hahaha. I'm not good at gauging my own power because I'm so strong but even I know that you're way off, Whis. I'm actually using a hundred millionth. By being the one who's taught me over the years, I'm surprised you can't even figure this out."

"Well, sorry," Whis responded sarcastically.

"No way…" Gohan shook his head, body shaking in absolute horror. "You can't be serious—you're bluffing!"

"I wish I was, kiddo, I really do. But don't forget, I'm a literal God, far above King Kai. I'm hundreds of millions times stronger than that fatso. What you just did was very commendable and it should be something that makes you proud but that sad face you're making is just you insulting yourself because you're downplaying your true power. Sure, compared to me you're a fly but still...you're amazing in your own right."

Gohan clenched his fists, boiling with rage. How could this bastard give him backhanded compliments like this? This was not only insulting his prowess as a fighter but just reinforcing the fact that he was nothing but trash in a world of those superior to him, all of those that were evil in his eyes, doing killings, taking lives.

Raising his hand, Beerus prepared to finish off Gohan instantly. "I'll spare you the sight of witnessing your planet being destroyed to bits. That's the least I can do for the son of Goku, savior of Earth, Planet Namek...and death bringer to Freeza."

"Looks like we have company!" Whis shouted.

With their attention undivided, Gohan and Beerus turned over to spot two figures coming toward them.

"Crap, it's them! They probably heard the commotion!"

"Them?" Beerus asked. "Who's them?"

Gohan gulped down hard, obviously upset and conflicted. "These are the ones who have made my life a living hell. They kill and take the lives of those who haven't even been given a chance to live! If not for them, we could be living in harmony...but no!" Gohan's aura flared. "These bastards are evil incarnate and will stop at nothing to make sure that this world and the people in it are absolutely brought to extinction!"

"So, what you're saying is that there are already people here trying to destroy this planet?"

"Pretty much…" Gohan said. His eyes didn't even break from 17 and 18 as they continued their route toward Gohan.

"So I don't have to destroy this world at all!" Beerus concluded. "I have two amateurs able to do it for me!" Deciding that he overstayed his welcome here on Earth, Beerus shot over behind Whis. With his hand placed against his attendant's back, Beerus was ready to leave. "Become stronger so I can fight you again someday. You may not be the Super Saiyan God but maybe you can reach that point in time."

Gohan didn't even do as much as to respond to Beerus. Now, he was totally focused on 17 and 18. Them being brought to him was that damn cat's fault but Gohan had to channel that anger and utilize it against his arch enemies. Hell, that just might be the very key to him surviving this inevitable confrontation just to survive another day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan noticed that Beerus and his friend had all but vanished in a flash of light. No longer did he have to worry about them but now, he had to figure one thing out:

_How am I gonna get out of this one?_

* * *

Throughout the vacuum of space, Whis and Beerus travelled inside a barrier, going at hundreds of billions times the speed of light itself. Still, Beerus could be seen seated at the bottom of the circular barrier, scratching at his head with his retracted claws.

"Seems like we're 0 for 2 so far, Lord Beerus," Whis said, referring to his most recent bouts with Son Goku and Son Gohan.

"Now's not the time for mockery," Beerus said, aggravated. "I'm not in a good mood."

"Oh, I can only wonder why."

Beerus scoffed.

_Him and that stupid sarcasm of his. _

"Well, I did mention Vegeta's second son, Tarble. He is the son of one of the strongest Saiyans and brother to Prince Vegeta, who became a Super Saiyan himself. Would you like to try him out?"

"Tch, no. Vegeta and his bastards mean absolutely nothing to me and probably haven't amounted up to anything. Give me something new and fresh—a Saiyan that has absolutely no connections to those weaklings."

"Hm…" Whis looked through his staff. Searching on a multitude of planets that swiped like a profile on tinder, Whis had to wait before it finally came to a stop. "Ah...well, this is something."

"Hm?" Beerus' ears perked up in interest.

"Of all places, I couldn't imagine a Saiyan being on such a nasty world like Vampa."

"Planet Vampa?"

"Right, you've never been there, but the last God of Destruction has. Not one thing about that planet has changed asides the growth of its symbiotic critters and humongous muts."

"A Saiyan lives on that world?"

"Yes," Whis replied.

"What name does he go by?"

**"Broly, son of Paragus."**


	2. The prodigal mutant

After being told the name of this forgotten Saiyan Broly, Beerus wanted an overview of him much like he had received an overview of Son Goku, regarding Broly's past and whatnot. If this was the one Saiyan that were to fit the oracle's prophecy, then Beerus felt obligated to know more about him, mostly out of pure interest. Thanks to Whis' magical staff, they were able to do these things.

Broly had been exiled from Planet Vegeta due to his great abnormal strength since birth. Before he was even at the age of four, Broly had a power-level of 920, surpassing most grown Saiyan individuals, and this isn't even counting the power bursts he gets out of anger. Because of this peculiarity, King Vegeta believed Broly to be a prodigal mutant of the Saiyan race, much like how Freeza and his father Cold were prodigal mutants of their own respective species. During his stay on Planet Vampa, Broly had a handful of outbursts, which showed a sample of his true potential power. It became noted that Paragus would cut off Broly's tail every time it grew back and created a shock collar device despite the lack of material just so that he could restrain his son acting like a beast with no sense.

Even after looking over all that, Beerus exhaled disappointingly. "Still no signs of him becoming a Super Saiyan. Chances are, he'll be a disappointment just like the others." To him, he believed that in order for a Saiyan to even remotely render him a challenge, they must at the very least become a Super Saiyan. To him that was the main requirement, though if not for Broly being an unusual type of a warrior race, Beerus wouldn't be going through with it in the first place.

"You can never be too sure," Whis reminded him. "Son Goku surprised me with his extra power-ups and his son surprised me as well, being able to surpass his limits, regardless of being in a restricted state of the Super Saiyan form. He doesn't even have it mastered like Son Goku does yet he still managed to lay a finger on you."

"Heh. I suppose you make a good point. How long until we make it to this _Planet Vampa?"_

"Ten more minutes, my Lord."

* * *

Planet Vampa was as desolate as it had been described to Beerus. On this world, the scorching hot sun was only made for its natural inhabitants to bear. It was very unlikely that any other race asides the Saiyans could survive here for so long, especially through the night with its hazardous storms, in which the humongous bloodsucking spiders ran amok as a group of dozens at a time.

The Saiyan Paragus stood at the edge of the cave in which he and his son slept everyday for the past near 4 decades. While Broly was currently sleep for the moment, Paragus could only look out and hope that someone arrive so he could finally be saved. For many people, all it took was time until they buried their grudges and let the past be the past, but such wasn't the case for this grey haired warrior. As time passed on, his hatred for the King only grew. Had he known that he and his son were the only pure-blooded Saiyans remaining, then perhaps he'd let it go, but he just couldn't. He needed revenge in some manner otherwise all this time stranded would be for absolutely nothing.

"Father…" Broly softly spoke, just opening his eyes. Every time, first thing in the morning, Broly's stomach would let out a big rumble. "where's the food?"

"You ate the ones in the front last night, son. There should be more in the back, though."

"Right…" the tall Saiyan rose up onto his feet and made his way further into the cave, so that he could be left undisturbed for a bit. Every single day of the morning, Paragus looked out and into the sky, just hoping someone would appear. Despite the fact that throughout all these years of nobody having made an arrival, he had never lost hope.

A flying spider sent flying for thousands of feet in the air had caught Paragus by surprise. After one flew, dozens more started to as well. "What the?" He knew that it couldn't have been any of the dog creatures for they were never capable of sending those critters flying as they were. Somebody else had to be here! There was no doubt about it.

Looking over his shoulders, Paragus wasn't able to see Broly, meaning that he was still busy. Curiosity got the best of him so Paragus couldn't help but shoot off in the sky to see for himself just what the hell was going on.

As he was high up into the air, Paragus was forced to continuously zig zag from left and right in order to dodge all the things that had been sent flying. While in the air, he could only make out a purple figure swatting them off like flies. For someone to be able to swat away those oversized critters so effortlessly was a great tell that said person was very strong. In order to do such a thing, a person _at the very least_, would require a power-level of 10,000.

_Could he be an elite member of the Freeza Force?_

Catching someone flying in the air, Whis had nudged Beerus on the shoulder with his staff and signalled him to look up. After smacking away the last annoying critter, Beerus looked up, spotting the now seasoned Saiyan: Paragus.

"He must have saw those things crashing from afar or something." He then smiled. "Good."

Once he touched down on the hardened rocky lands of Planet Vampa, Paragus managed to get a good close-up of these two newcomers. As soon as he looked over the purple cat and his attendant, Paragus' eyes grew as wide as his mouth. "W-Wait a moment...you…"

"Yeah, yeah, you recognize me, don't you, Saiyan?"

Paragus remembered Beerus just by looking at him as he would occasionally stop by on Planet Vegeta to have talks with the King himself. At times, Paragus was there asides Vegeta and listened in on the particular missions in which Beerus would send them off to do: such as pillaging worlds for pillows or secret ingredients of food. He knew of Beerus' reputation as a destroyer of worlds and it was rumored that he was beyond that of Freeza and Cold even.

Paragus kept his composure and did his best to not let nerves get to him. Taking a few steps forward, he bowed before him and greeted the man properly. "Lord Beerus, the Hakaishin. It's a pleasure to be in your presence yet again."

Seeing Paragus act so nicely made Beerus' lips curl into a smile. "Ever since I've woken up today, you've been the very first person to greet me adequately." He then looked over to Whis. "Remember when I had to keep my foot on the King's head just because he couldn't bring himself to bow down to me?"

"Oh, yes." Whis remembered rather vividly. "He was one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. I never quite got him."

"Heh. You may rise, Saiyan."

Paragus stood up on two feet and made sure to do so with proper posture. "Have you come here to retrieve my son and I?"

"Retrieve you?" Beerus scoffed. "No. Do I look like a person who goes out to save the lost and stranded? What I've really come for is your son."

"Broly?"

"Who else? Unless you have another son, then I'm pretty sure it is Broly that I'm referring to."

"With all due respect, what could you possibly want my son for? Is it a mission?"

"Sure, something like that." Beerus scratched at his chin. "I want to have a fight with him."

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding? I don't hop planet to planet just to sit back and troll people. I do value my time."

Whis held in a snicker at Beerus' last five words.

_If he truly did value his time, then he'd spend less actual time sleeping and more time out looking for planets that needed to be getting wiped out. Eh, but I'll just keep my mouth shut._

"But fight my son? I don't understand. He doesn't stand a chance with you, at all."

"And how would you know?" Beerus stepped up to Paragus, getting in his face. "Keep wasting my time and I'll erase you from existence right here and now."

Paragus held in his breath while being so close to him. He knew better than no other that Beerus wasn't bluffing, so he had no other choice but to oblige. "Fine." Paragus straightened up his face, cleared his throat, and called for his son. "BROLY!"

The echo coming from Paragus' voice resonated to Broly quicker than what Whis personally had expected. Not three seconds later and Broly had touched down right beside his father, leaving a trail of dust and strong blowing winds behind him.

"Ah." Beerus himself didn't even see Broly coming out of nowhere, for he wasn't paying attention. Even though not being in the form of a Super Saiyan, he could instantly tell that he was something special-more special than Son Gohan even. "So you're Broly." He looked the tall Saiyan up and down and noticed that he definitely had the makings of a warrior. There were no signs of weakness coming from him and Beerus liked it, for it only reinforced the initial idea that Broly could potentially be worth something.

Broly's eyes darted from Beerus to Whis many times. The only person he's ever had true contact with was his father since childhood. Seeing two other people that looked so different wasn't only weird to him, but suspicious as well. Just because his father seemed to be getting along with these two didn't mean that Broly was comfortable around them.

"What do they want?" Broly asked Paragus.

Scrutinizing Broly's body language from afar, Whis found it peculiar that he didn't show any initial signs of hostility like any other normal Saiyan would. The only reason Paragus treated them with respect was because he knew of Beerus' reputation, but Broly on the other hand, had no idea who these people were and he doubted that Paragus had informed him about the Hakaishin. Regardless, any other Saiyan, if unaware of Beerus and his capabilities, would be aggressive. Broly seemed to be the type to not want to fight. Whis could tell just based off this alone.

Before Paragus could inform Broly of their desires, Beerus was the first to establish things. "I want to fight you."

Broly just remained there, staring down Beerus hard. Just because this random person wanted to fight him didn't mean that Broly would just happily accept. "I'm not fighting you."

Paragus was quick to act and grabbed Broly by the shoulder. "Son, you have no choice. This is Lord Beerus and whatever he wants, he must get! Do you understand me?"

Broly's eyes narrowed. Not once did he leave Beerus out of his sight. Though perhaps not the most educated person in the Universe, Broly was able to pick up vibes. From Beerus, he felt as if he was going to make an attempt to fight him regardless. Broly didn't want this for if he were to fight, then he'd probably lose his mind. He hated acting a fool and just couldn't control himself. Not wanting to be pulled down to that level, he disrespectfully turned his back on Beerus and crossed his arms. "No."

Beerus walked over to Broly and leaned in on him from behind. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Your father and I already talked this out and he's aware that if you don't comply, then I kill him and you."

Broly's eyes lowered to the ground beneath him. Seeing the shadow of Beerus, he got to tell just how close he was. No, he didn't want to fight but this stupid cat had brought his father into the mix. No one was going to hurt his dad—that was a promise.

As soon as he clenched his fists, Broly turned around and rendered Beerus a vicious and unexpected haymaker, which sent said Hakaishin flying at insane speeds. Following up, he hopped off his back foot and rushed in at Beerus. Broly had intentions of ending this fight as soon as he possibly could.

_That one punch alone was stronger than Gohan and Goku! Amazing! He might really be it!_

Beerus drove his feet into the ground to keep himself from continuously soaring through the sky. Just after regaining his balance, he had to worry about this oncoming Saiyan. He rose an elbow to defend himself against a hard fist and he parried away another but the punches kept coming.

As Broly threw punch after punch, he and Beerus both started to traverse the sky as they fought. The Saiyan's speed continued to pick up by the second and there came a point where he even overwhelmed Beerus, who had been punched away yet again.

Looking ahead as he flew back, Beerus didn't manage to see Broly and could only predict him to shoot over to one spot: behind him. Once he felt Broly's presence nearby, Beerus was quick to act by flipping over Broly's head. While upside down and just above the Saiyan, Beerus grabbed Broly by the hair and tossed chucked him away.

Broly was punched away even further and received a plethora of quick jabs and a few light kicks. So far Beerus was only feeling him out and he was truly surprised by how durable this Saiyan seemed to be. Beerus wasn't as suppressed with Broly as he was with Son Goku nor his son but here Broly was, absorbing every strike.

After getting knocked into the ground, Broly instantly shot back up and doubled his efforts. He and Beerus by this point were going blow for blow, with each and every strike shaking the ground. Broly was trying as much as he possibly could, though Beerus was still getting a natural feel for this Saiyan. He was yet near his limit and he was loving it so far.

Paragus himself could feel the rocks rumbling below him and because of this, he had to get off land and shoot up into the air. From then on, he stayed watching the fight, in disbelief as he was truly going one on one with a God of Destruction.

"YAHHH!"

Beerus and Broly locked hands, as a form of a struggle. Out of the two, it was easy to tell which was one putting in more effort, though Beerus actually did put in _some _effort, though not too much.

"Is this your limit?" Beerus smacked Broly's hands away, kneed him in the chin and used his other leg to kick him upward. After zooming in on Broly, he rendered the Saiyan two quick blows to the gut, spun around and sent the Saiyan prodigy plummeting with a devastating kick to the cheek. "Come on, Saiyan God! Show me more of your power!"

"S-Saiyan God?" Paragus looked over to Whis. "What does he mean? Is he talking about the Legend?"

"Mhm," Whis confirmed. "Beerus was told 39 years ago by the oracle fish that a Saiyan would be able to challenge him and push him. So far he's fought two Super Saiyans and none of them were able to give him what he wanted."

"You're telling me Super Saiyans actually exist!?" All his life, Paragus had been under the impression that such things as the Super Saiyan had been a myth, just like every single other Saiyan at the time was. To see that this was actually true just baffled him. "But...my son shows no signs of being a Super Saiyan, does he?"

"Nope." Whis then smiled. "But even as he is, your son's power exceeds that of a Super Saiyan 3, a form hundreds of times stronger than a regular Super Saiyan."

"Unbelievable…"

During the fight, Beerus took on the upper hand and started to have his way with Broly. "I want a challenge!" Doing an aerial slide to maneuver himself behind his opponent, Beerus kneed him in the lower back.

Broly knew he was on the losing side of battle and he hated it!

"For someone who's never been in a true fight before, you sure can take a beating!"

Broly's eye twitched as he was slow to get up to his feet. The instinct to battle was kicking in and he could feel himself losing it. He held his head in pain and started to groan and yell loudly.

"No, no, no…" Paragus desperately digged into his pouch that was attached to his waist. Whenever Broly got like this, there truly was no stopping him and he hated seeing his son like this: an uncontrollable beast!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Whis warned Paragus. He could clearly tell his intentions were to stop his son from fighting but Whis knew better than any other that this would also stop Beerus' only true form of entertainment, which in turn would make him truly angry. "You could die if you stop this fight."

Paragus' hand shook with the device in hand. He wanted to so bad but Whis was right. Conflicted at this point, Paragus just didn't know what to do. So for now he just remained there, watching how things progressed further and further. So far he did not have a good feeling.

_If my son goes beyond the breaking point, then...it'll all be over._

Paragus had a goal for the past 30 plus years and stuck to it, no matter what. For Broly to possibly go out of control forever was not in his benefit since he needed to exact revenge still. Sure, he cared for his son, but his plan was most important.

Beerus kept an eye out on Broly, who stumbled all over the place as he shook his head back and forth. "Wow, seems like he's losing his mind." He had an urge to interrupt and punch Broly but Beerus' interest had been piqued. He wanted to wait and see just what was going to happen next.

"**GRAGHH!"**

His screams of pain turned to that of roars—roars that quaked the rocky mountains around them. While Beerus witnessed a green energy overcome Broly, he could feel a dramatic increase in power as well. At this point, any sense, logic, or sanity that Broly once possessed...was now lost. Despite not having his tail, which would allow him to transform into a hundred foot rampaging ape under the full moon, Broly could only rely on his own power. As he grew older and older, the ability to manifest the power of an Oozaru in his human form came naturally to him. However, it came at the expense of his mental state.

Beerus could feel the strong speeds as Broly came at him from afar. The impact behind his blocked punch sent chills up the Hakaishin's arm, which was the perfect sign of Broly's ongoing growth in power even during the midst of battle! Looking into his eyes, Beerus could see the absolute hatred...and he loved it.

"Now this is the anger Gohan should have showed me." Bobbing his head side to side, Beerus dodged more strikes, though he didn't expect to be grabbed by his tail, which in turn had him spinning around like a cycling machine prior to being thrown into the ground heartlessly.

Once his back crashed against the ground, Broly came down in an attempt to stomp on Beerus and push him further down into the depths of Planet Vampa. The Hakaishin placed the palms of his hands on the ground and flipped up just in time to not only avoid Broly's feet, but also kick him away in the process. Broly didn't even do as much as budge.

Hopping off his feet, Beerus missed yet another attempt at a strike and retaliated with a blow to the face. Yet again, Broly didn't fall and merely stumbled backward. After he cocked his head back, Broly came forth at Beerus with a full on blast of energy from the mouth at point blank range!

Beerus walked through Broly's beam and rendered him a vicious blow to the stomach, one that actually forced the Saiyan to double over in pain. Now a bit more serious, Beerus didn't see the point in playing around as much. "If this is your limit then consider me displeased."

Broly sneered and grabbed Beerus by his head with both hands in an attempt to squeeze until his brains popped out. Beerus stood still, arms by his side, all nonchalant. "Is that supposed to do something?" Moving his feet backwards, Beerus started to drag Broly on along with him, despite the Saiyan doing his best to hold on tightly. "Shame." Beerus gave Broly ten super quick jabs to the chest and an uppercut that sent him flying. He quickly grabbed him by the ankle and slammed the Saiyan on his face before he started to repeatedly slam him all over the entire place like a rag doll.

"This is the best you Saiyans can offer me and it's not even in the very least enjoyable!" in a fit of anger, Beerus threw Broly away and blasted the Saiyan, who crashed into a large chunk of land, that exploded on impact. One second Beerus was loving the potential Broly had to offer but that initial excitement died down very quickly upon realizing that this was the extent of Broly's power. He knew that a non-super saiyan wouldn't be worth his time. Why did he even bother?

_Stupid oracle fish!_

Beerus sighed and licked his arm. "This Saiyan has reached the surface of God power even without the utilization of God Ki. Impressive but it means nothing to me." As of the current moment Beerus figured that Broly was done for so he was just trying to figure out a flashy way to end the Saiyan's existence. Before he could come to that conclusion, a sudden spike in power had caught his attention.

_So this isn't his limit?_

On the ground, Broly grabbed at anything within reach and dug his fingers into the ground out of irritation. Still, his total sensical side was all gone but he was subconsciously aware of the things at stake for him. Bubbling with rage at his inability to defeat his opponent, Broly continued to fall deeper into his basic killer instinct.

"I can't take this anymore." Paragus wanted anything but one more second to see his son in such a horrible state. Doing the necessary evil, he aimed the device over at Broly. "I'm sorry, son."

**CLICK!**

Just as the hundreds of thousands of volts went through his son's body, Broly could feel himself being stabilized, which was a pain he couldn't wish on his worst enemy. Howls of pain came from him as the power he once had just mere moments ago all diminished rapidly.

For Beerus, this was a total buzz kill. He was just seeing Broly on the verge of breaking even more of his limits, only to have it interrupted by his idiotic father!

That could have been it! That could have been the power to challenge Beerus and push him but now he'd never know because Paragus had to act up! Seething through his teeth, Beerus couldn't have anyone else to take his anger out on besides the father himself.

As soon as Paragus let the device go, Beerus appeared before him and jacked it out of his hand. Once dropped by his feet, the thing had been crushed to literal pieces, making Paragus appear as if he saw a ghost of the past. The only thing used to keep his son in check was now gone and Paragus knew he didn't have anymore material to make another device like that.

"You fool! Have you no respect!?"

Paragus just wasn't going to let this person treat him and his son anyway he wanted just because he was some deity. Paragus still needed Broly and he wasn't going to let Beerus ruin everything he had planned.

"I have enough respect for my son to not let him continuously lose his mind like that! Now without my device, I can not control my son from destroying himself and everything around him anymore. I would suggest you to leave, before I have him lose all sense and actually kill you. Fight's over, kitten, now go home!"

Yes, Paragus knew who he was talking to but he didn't give a damn anymore. He needed his son to see his plans through and he could feel Beerus ruining it. If it meant standing up to the very person who could easily kill him so that he could get on with his live, then so be it. Paragus needed this.

Nobody. Absolutely nobody disrespected Beerus like this before and didn't pay with it. While now the angriest he had ever been this entire day, Beerus seemed like he kept his composure. "The nerve..." But he was truly livd.

Still shocked and hurt, Broly was only able to bring himself up to the knees. A harsh headache continued to torture him with his blurry vision to add on top of that. Even being virtually blind in one eye, he could still make out the appearances of his father and their two guests.

Looking over his shoulder from afar, Paragus could be seen slowly being taken away from the plane of existence. In disbelief at half of his father's body only being visible, Broly's eyes fluttered in an attempt to make sure he was seeing things clearly. Unbeknownst to him, it was Beerus taking care of the oldest pure-blooded Saiyan in Universe 7, gradually leaving Broly away to be the only one. His father's pained screams was nothing more than an echo by the time all of him had been deleted.

"F-Father…" Broly stood up. Not even a trail of ashes had been left behind and this literally broke him.

Broly's chest felt like exploding with how mercilessly his heart pounded. One second his dad was there and the next gone...thanks to him.

Unable to fathom the fact that Paragus had been taken away from him, Broly shouted out to the heavens in a fit of rage and sorrow. The only person that trained and looked over him ever since he was a kid was gone. Despite some pain Paragus put him through, Broly knew that his father loved him, but he could only wonder if Paragus was aware that Broly loved him, too.

Now he'd never know.

_And that pissed him off!_

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Dark clouds came over the heads of everyone on Planet Vampa. The grounds shook tremendously and even cracked! Mountains were imploding and lava geysers started to shoot up everywhere in the vicinity. Various different colors of energy came from the heartbroken Saiyan, who couldn't stop hollering at the top of his lungs.

Beerus' eyes widened in utter shock, feeling the insane and dramatic increase in power from Broly. Seeing Broly involuntarily ascend to the sky as his power shot up was an angelic sight in its own right, though this was only the beginning of Beerus' true wanted challenge.

Through all the barriers of ki and waves of energy surrounding the Saiyan, Beerus saw for himself the pupiless eyes and blonde colored hair.

"He's a Super Saiyan…" He smiled. "He's a Super Saiyan!" No longer angry and disappointed, Beerus took off in a flash of light to continue their fight. He cared not if it took the loss of Broly's father to trigger him, for all Beerus wanted was to see the prophecy through. There was no doubt in his mind at this point that Broly was the Saiyan God he had been destined to fight!

The spurts of energy attacks coming from Broly shot in every direction of the Planet, causing Beerus to maneuver all over the place solely for the purpose of not being hit by one. As they all came at unbelievably quick speeds, it was inevitable that he had been hit. And much to his surprise, one single hit from one of Broly's energy attacks knocked Beerus back a bit.

This was a solid opening for Broly and he took advantage. Going in for a brutal hit to the stomach, Beerus involuntarily spat out saliva on the spot. Immediately following up, Broly pounded on Beerus with fists that the Hakaishin personally mistook to be made of Katchin!

Every punch to the face had Beerus' head ringing. No doubt, it was time for him to stop suppressing his power. But first, he needed to figure out how in the hell he could separate himself so that he could spring back into action with more of his power unveiled.

Broly didn't show any signs of fatigue and was relentless with it. He gave Beerus nothing but punches all over the body prior to blowing the Hakaishin back with a kiai shout, only to zoom in on him and resume his onslaught.

The strikes all added up and Beerus got tired of getting hit on. He grabbed Broly by one of his hands and punched him across the face prior to climbing on the Saiyan's chest with his feet to hop off and kick him away. That didn't do much at all, so just as Broly rushed back in, Beerus let out a yell of his own to power up before the two clashed yet again.

After having increased his power, Beerus and Broly seemed to be going toe to toe. Whis looked on in pure amazement as the two fought, shaking the skies and everything around them. More lava geysers shot up but the two ignored them and fought like there was no tomorrow.

After pushing himself back from Broly yet again, the two shouted in unison, powering up. Once they came back, punching one another across the face, all reality had shattered then and there.

No longer were the two on Planet Vampa. Instead, they were in a dimension not known to the macrocosm. It was a beautiful and very colorful environment to be in though neither stopped to appreciate its beauty and merely kept on fighting.

Broly elbowed Beerus in the face and mushed him away prior to firing a hellfire of energy from the mouth. Beerus took the attack head on but showed that he did not enjoy the pain that came with it. As a form of retaliation, he launched off hundreds of balls of ki at once toward Broly at point blank range.

Broly endured those attacks and clenched his fists. Each and every blast that hit him was something Broly took as inspiration, given that he only continued to power up. Like before once he channelled the power of the Oozaru, Broly's overall sized expanded but like never before. His hair was no longer blonde like a normal Super Saiyan, but instead green, which was now the main color of his aura.

_Another power jump? Seriously?_

Now Beerus was on the lower hand of the fight. The hits that he received didn't only sting but shook Beerus' insides; Broly was that strong! Still, he fought back. Beerus moved to Broly's side and kneed him in the kidney prior to spinning back in front of him and elbowing said Saiyan directly in the nose. Broly ignored the blood leaking and grabbed Beerus by his head.

Repeatedly, Broly rammed his head against Beerus, causing the Hakaishin to receive a gash! After doing so hundreds of times in the matter of seconds, Broly let go, only to get kicked away himself. He rushed for Broly and commenced his own set of combos, punching and kicking him everywhere.

Broly blocked an incoming open handed strike and grabbed Beerus by the arm prior to spinning him around and grabbing him close. Broly proceeded to fly upside down and at insane speeds even.

Though he was in a hold, Beerus did his best to get himself free by constantly elbowing the Saiyan in the liver, though to no avail. Broly continued to plummet down until he was at top speed. After hitting his peak velocity, he let Beerus go and watched as he cracked the entire dimensional atmosphere upon his fall, which set them back into Planet Vampa.

Holding his head yet again, Broly only grew more furious at the constant headache he got. Thinking about his father didn't help at all, either. His ki constantly swelled up inside his body, making him feel as if he was on the verge of exploding right then and there!

**"RAHHHHHHHH!"**

Hundreds of thousands of energy attacks flew all over the place for the second time since Broly wasn't capable of holding in his overwhelming energy.

Whis spun his staff around and used it as a tool to deflect anything coming his way. Personally to him, all of this was child's play but boy did he enjoy seeing Beerus get in a good fight. He never expected it to go this far but to see Beerus' premonition truly come to fruition was satisfying for him.

Their fight started on land, took up into the air, changed to a different dimension, then back to Planet Vampa. Just as if there couldn't be anymore places to fight, Beerus and Broly were in the deep depths of the planet, fighting in its excruciating hot lava.

Broly grabbed Beerus by his entire face and struck him in the body continuously with his only free hand. Holding his own hand out, Beerus managed to defend himself against Broly's next punch and blasted Broly dead on in the stomach to push him away. Subsequent to flaring his aura, Beerus shot off into the sky in order to get his space.

High up in the dark skies of Planet Vampa, Beerus looked down below at Broly, who was now confused. The Saiyan wasn't able to catch up to Beerus quick enough and because of this, he had lost him.

"Getting more trouble than you had bargained for, are you, Lord Beerus?"

"No, not at all," Beerus lied. "This is perfect for me."

"Oh. The gashes on your forehead and blood on your lip suggest otherwise. You didn't expect him to be this strong, didn't you?"

Beerus growled. "No. And I refuse to be defeated by some mortal who more than likely hasn't even partook in true rigorous training like I have."

"So?"

"I'm going to end this." Beerus fired a blast down below, blowing his cover. "Over here, bird brain!"

"Okie dokie, then." Whis gave Beerus his space and backed off to resume watching. Since Beerus had plans to end this fight, Whis wondered just how he intended on doing so. Not even a second later, Broly was rocketing toward Beerus as quickly as his body would humanely allow.

Despite the short time he had to prepare himself, Beerus temporarily closed his eyes to take a deep, focused breath. Yes, Broly was insanely strong—strong enough to give Beerus a run for his money. But even still, it didn't mean that Broly was as smart or technical as him. Beerus trained, fought others that were leagues above him and learned a lot through his tens of millions of years of living. He still had experience and knowledge over Broly.

This was how he knew that he was going to win.

"RAHHHH!"

Broly's attempt at punching Beerus head on had been nothing less than an utter failure. Just as he thought that he'd be able to lay a finger, he missed. Turning around, he rushed back in and tried to hit him. With his current clear state of mind, Beerus ducked and dodged whatever Broly had coming for him with very to little trouble.

Just after missing a double punch targeted for the shoulder, Beerus grabbed Broly by both arms, lifted him above the head, let go, then kicked him away. Broly quickly recovered his balance and shot back at Beerus, only to continue to get embarrassed, constantly missing every attempted strike he made. The Hakaishin hadn't increased his power at all since they removed themselves from the lava but there was just something different now; in regards to how Beerus carried himself, it seemed far more casual.

Beerus swiftly maneuvered behind Broly, rendered him two quick jabs to the upper back, slid over to the left, gave him two more blows to the kidney, ducked under a punch, came back with five more crucial strikes to the liver, elbowed Broly in the side, then moved in front of the Saiyan to finish him off with a solid punch to the face.

Studying over Beerus as he fought, Whis immediately noted how calm and collected he was. Beerus moved with the wind, didn't premeditate his attacks, and acted on instinct. No matter how lazy Beerus was, he did indeed take all of Whis' lessons to heart and it showed. There were times like these that reminded Whis of just how special Beerus truly was and why he was a worthy fighter.

Broly could only get more and more frustrated while failing to land a single hit. Though he was unaware of why he started to move slow in battle, Broly didn't realize that Beerus was purposely hitting typical weak spots and specific pressure points.

Eventually, Broly would swing so slow that Beerus felt like he could take a quick nap before resuming the fight and still win. However, now wasn't the time for playing around. He blocked Broly's punched and smacked him hard in the stomach. Broly let out a groan and was sent flying through the skies yet again before being redirected back into the ground.

Beerus remained in the sky, looking down on Broly as he rose up from the crater he had made upon falling. "Truly a special being you are; mutant of a warrior race. Sad how things turned out for you." Raising both hands above his head and to the sky, the Hakaishin started to generate a great ball of divine energy—a fiery supernova filled with sacred energy. "Good-bye." Cocking his hand back, Beerus launched the attack toward Broly. Whether the Saiyan lived or not after this didn't matter to Beerus, as all he wanted to do was win the battle.

Throughout all that's happened, Broly's shown that he wasn't going to back down no matter what. As he seen Beerus' heap of energy coming towards him, he didn't fold not once. Instead of hiding or running away, Broly raised his hands well above his head as well, generating as much energy as he possibly could before firing his own as well.

The two balls of ki were of equal size and battled against one another in the midst of the air. Beerus had been under the impression that he could slow Broly down by slightly paralyzing due to his precise strikes but Broly was exerting a grand amount of power in this attack.

Beerus' entire body was enveloped in a violet light. Sweating bullets, his arms started to get shaky. At this point of the fight, the Hakaishin was putting everything he had into this, something he **_rarely_** did in a battle. To believe that a Saiyan could truly push him this far was just beyond crazy.

Broly himself wasn't having the best of times during this struggle. His muscles ached and his heart didn't stop thumping at accelerated rates.

Seconds flew by and those seconds quickly turned into minutes. And as the minutes added up, it felt like centuries. Neither Broly or Beerus could keep it up for long. One moment Beerus would push it closer onto Broly but the Saiyan would just push it right back, making it confusing as to just who was going to come out victorious in this struggle. With the two at their very limit, it was only a matter of time before either of them gave in.

Beerus grinded his teeth and just couldn't take it anymore. "I'M ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"C-C-Couldn't...agree...more!"

Broly and Beerus put in the last bit of juice they had left.

**BABOOSH!**

Subsequent to the cancellation of both their attacks, Broly and Beerus remained with their heads hung low, absolutely drained. The Saiyan was in his base form and mostly confused, having no idea why he was so tired, though he wasn't able to question anything as he just fell in a state of unconsciousness. Nothing but smoke and soot sheathed the totality of the battlefield, which leave Whis barely able to see through it, despite being in the smoke himself.

Beerus, on the other hand, just slowly fell down until he reached his knees.

"Would you say that you've finally met your match, Lord?" Whis asked just before touching down on land.

Beerus couldn't even keep his eyes open since sweat was constantly flowing over his face like a river. He took a deep breath before falling over on his stomach. "Yes...huff...huff...get me the hell out of here."

Whis looked around the area, noticing the Planet was just seconds away from meeting its end. Very rare did Whis step in to handle any matter since his duty was to serve Beerus and Beerus only, meaning that he'd have to remain neutral with every other aspect of the universe but there were times in which he did make exceptions. Given that the pure-hearted Saiyan Broly had pretty much lost everything dear to him, it'd be a shame for him to lose his home as well.

"Welp." Whis raised his staff and clicked on the ground twice. A mystical sprinkle of energy had fallen onto every inch of the planet like rain and just before he knew it, everything went back to normal. There were no broken mountains, lava geysers or ruins. Planet Vampa appeared as if not a single person fought at all that day, leaving no evidence behind at all. "It's time to go, my Lord."

"Ahuh." Beerus closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After finally making their leave from Planet Vampa, Whis had managed to get nothing but peace and quiet for all of good ten minutes. After hearing Beerus wake up, he only knew that it was a matter of time until he woke up. Part of him believed that Beerus would be upset to have been challenged by a Saiyan, though he mostly believed that he'd be happy, for one of his premonitions actually came true!

"Sleep well?"

"Ah, ya ya," Beerus yawned. "I'm tired."

"That fight took a lot out of you."

"Heh." Beerus laid back down on the bottom of the barrier which he travelled in. "Sure did. Even though the oracle was right, I just can't believe there was a Saiyan who actually gave me a run for my money like that. He would even have some other Hakaishin beat, though only a few; the stupid ones: like Quitela."

"So, did you enjoy the fight?"

"Did I!?" Beerus jumped up. "That was the most fun I've had in nearly a thousand years!" He then turned around, scratching his bruised face. "But Whis, you've got to learn to stop asking me stupid, obvious questions. it ruins special moments like these."

"Hehe, my apologies. Just so you know, that Saiyan is still alive and well so if you ever want to go back and fight him, you can at anytime you desire. I doubt anything will happen to him since he's very capable of taking care of himself."

Beerus smiled. That was a good thing. To actually have someone challenge and push him in a fight was exactly what he needed. Instead of sleeping his life away he could actually spend some time training and improving in preparation to battle this Saiyan yet again. "Well, that sure will be fun, wouldn't it, Whis?"

"Mhm!"

"He'd be a good candidate for a God of Destruction, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, yes, indeed! His only problem is his control."

"You mean lack thereof," Beerus corrected.

"Well, yes. His potential is even higher than that of Lord Freeza's. Him being trained to become stronger isn't required since he's already so strong. What he needs to be trained in is his usage of that untapped power and his mental strength. If he can just get those two things, he'd be a great God of Destruction." Whis then pulled in his lip. "But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know, still. Broly to me doesn't seem like the type who'd want to be in such a position. I can tell he's a free spirit and pure at heart. Sure, he can kill, but do you believe he'd like to go all over the world destroying planets? Doesn't fit him, don't you think?"

"How in the hell would I know that, Whis? I'm not able to get an instant synopsis on his life and character like you can with that stick."

"Heh. Touche. I suggest you get some more rest before we get back home. I'll make sure that a big meal is ready for you."

"Ah, yes! Just the perfect way to end my day."

"Also…" Whis trailed off.

Beerus' ears perked up. Whis hadn't followed up for a good ten seconds and he wondered why he'd just fall silent all of a sudden. "Also, what?"

"Nothing, my Lord. Just rest."

"Mhm." Beerus mumbled incoherent insults just before carrying himself back to sleep until they both got back home.

As Beerus laid down and got some shut-eye, Whis just smiled. He thought about telling Beerus that he actually had to rewind time and cancel their beam struggle because of the fact that Beerus originally got defeated.

But that was something he could just bring up in a future argument.

Whis covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle. Just imagining how Beerus would react to that knowledge got him all giddy.

"Oh, dear."

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: This two part series is finally done. This is my personal take on how Beerus' prophecy came to fruition in Trunks' future timeline. I personally believe that him meeting and fighting Gohan fits and him fighting Broly works as well. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
